


We Lose Ourselves

by wicked_writings



Category: Slipknot
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's terrified of thunderstorms. Mick helps him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lose Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of FICTION. As far as I am aware, this never happened (except in my dirty little mind, and you don't want to go there). I have no association with any of the people featured in this made-up story and I make no money from its publication. And yes, I am very ashamed.

The studio sounded and looked empty on the stormy Wednesday evening, but Mick knew better. He knew Joey would be here, back hunched over an imposing range of knobs and flashing buttons. Mick had never been one of the guys who enjoyed twiddling the knobs, but Joey was - as always, the first to arrive, and the last to leave. The only reason Mick had returned to the studio was to pick up his cellphone; he was damn sure it was sitting in the green room somewhere. He'd had to confiscate the phone after Sid decided he really needed to try out the new 'Guitar Hero' game. Unfortunately, Sid wasn't as good at Guitar Hero as he was at DJing, and got rather violent. Mick was halfway home before he remembered Sid threw it somewhere in the corner. 

The pounding of his big boots echoed off the walls, and he wondered why Joey hadn't called out or poked his head out to investigate the noise. Despite being a horror movie fanatic, Joey was easily scared, especially when he was on his own. Sticking his head into all the rooms as he passed, Mick found no one. But he knew someone had to be here; the lights were still on and the doors unlocked. As if in response to his musings, the lights flickered and died as suddenly as if someone had tossed the switch. Cursing his luck, Mick carried on down the corridor, eyes squinting ahead in the darkness.

Wondering if Joey was perhaps skulking with fear under a desk as a roll of thunder unleashed its fury overhead, Mick had to laugh. The little guy had never gotten over a fear of storms, and he lived in fucking _Iowa_ of all damn places. Not the best place to live when you were scared of storms. The door to the production room was ajar, but as Mick laid a hand on the door to nudge it open, his waist suddenly collided with something small and hairy. Something very, very loud. 

"Arrrrghhhhhh!!!”

Startled, Mick couldn't help himself. "Holy fuck!”

“Arrrrrrrgggggghhhh!!” The scream sounded somewhat human and high pitched.

" _Joey?_ ”

"MMick?”

"Joey, it's just me, you idiot."

"Oh.” Joey let out a huge sigh. "Shit man, you gave me a fright!"

"No kidding." Mick deadpanned. 

"Did I scare you? I heard you swear!”

"Joey, your scream would scare anybody. It's unnatural." Mick rolled his eyes in the dark, grateful the drummer couldn’t see. 

"Oh."

"What the hell are you doing here still anyway? Everyone else has gone home."

"You haven't."

"I _left_. Now I'm back. I forgot my fucking phone." Remembering that, Mick turned and headed for the green room.

"Mick?"

"What?" He stopped and turned.

"Can I come with you? Just, it's really dark."

"Really? I didn’t notice,” Mick said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't like the dark!"

"Yeah, noticed that too." Mick continued towards the green room, but a whimper from the corner by the door made him sigh and turn around. "Oh, come on then!"

Even in the semi-dark, Mick could see the smile that lit Joey's face. Another roll of thunder punctured the night, and Mick felt a small, cool hand slip into his and hold it tight. "For fuck's sake Joey…” 

But at that moment, brilliant lightening pierced the gloom and Mick saw the terrified look on Joey's face. "Joey, it's just a storm, it can't hurt you."

"Lightening's killed people!"

"Joe, you'll be fine!"

Mick was getting frustrated by this point. All he wanted was to get his phone and go home, not babysit a grown man who ought to know better. But then again, Joey had never been normal in the strictest sense. Despite his frustrations, Mick couldn't help but feel some empathy; it was clear Joey was about to lose it. He tightened his grip on Joey's hand and steered the smaller man towards the green room. Pushing the door open, he resisted the urge to push the smaller man into the room by his-self and slam the door. However, he didn't really want to have to cope with an outbreak of hysterics, and so he accompanied Joey into the room. Steering Joey onto a sofa, Mick started the search for his phone. After several fruitless minutes of searching, he figured he could just get Joey to call it.

Only, when he called Joey's name, there was no reply. Confident Joey couldn't have moved without his hearing, Mick made his way back to the sofa. A roll of thunder boomed overhead. Sitting down, he groped around for the little drummer. A sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the room and Mick caught a brief glimpse of Joey huddled at the end of the sofa, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Shuffling towards him, Mick was startled when another roll of thunder sent a hairy, shivering mass into his arms.   
Taking a few moments to register the fact that Joey was now quivering somewhere by his chest, Mick lowered his arms and wrapped them around the diminutive drummer. Mick resigned himself to the fact that his premonition had come true and he was indeed babysitting Joey. 

Trying to soothe the shaking Joey, Mick rubbed his arms up and down his back. He wasn't entirely sure if it would help, but it seemed to be the stock reaction in movies, and well, he couldn't think of anything else. And at this point, Mick was willing to do anything. 

What should have been a nice night at home fiddling around with his guitar was fast turning into a frustrating exercise in how to deal with effeminate scaredy-cats. Deciding he might as well make himself comfortable, considering he probably had a long wait before him until either the storm eased off or Joey hardened up and took it like a man, Mick leant back against the sofa. 

Pulling Joey up so he was no longer at risk of falling off the sofa, Mick found himself in a rather compromising position with the younger man. Glad that there wasn't anyone around to witness, and hoping no one else had forgotten anything, Mick brought one of his hands up to brush the hair away from Joey's face. 

Joey had decided he could open his eyes again, and they were wide and fearful, his ice blue eyes magnified. He started up at the guitarist, and despite himself, Mick started to feel sorry for Joey.

"Nothing's going to get you, you know," Mick reassured. Joey managed a weak smile despite himself, and started to relax. Huddled in Mick's arms, the storm suddenly seemed a lot further away. He laid his head against the guitarist’s chest, and listened to the beating of his heart. Mick continued to stroke Joey's hair, and as if in reflection of his, Joey found a few stray strands of Mick's hair and started to play with them too. He felt warm and comfortable, a far cry from the terrifying loneliness he experienced before. 

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

Tilting his head up, Joey transferred his arms to around Mick's head. Mick felt like he’d been kicked in the gut, and almost without thinking, lowered his lips to Joey's. Slowly, as if unsure, Joey responded and kissed Mick back. They remained locked together for several moments, Mick's hand stroking Joey's jaw. Breaking apart, Mick missed the other man's lips almost immediately and brought his own up to kiss Joey's forehead, softly. Joey smiled, and repositioned himself on Mick's legs to bring himself up closer. This time, he was the one who initiated the kiss, pressing his lips to Mick's. 

Feeling brave for the first time that night, Joey ran his tongue along Mick's lower lip and nudged his mouth open. Their tongues slid around each other, seemingly fighting each other for dominance. Mick wrapped his arms around Joey, who by now had stopped shaking and appeared to have forgotten about the storm. He stroked the smaller man's back, enjoying the feel of Joey's hands running up and down his chest. 

With a slight gasp from Joey, their lips parted. Mick took stock of the situation, and bracing himself with a hand on the top of the sofa, he put his other arm around Joey's back and lowered him onto the sofa.   
Joey lay back against the cushions and armrest, face flushed and breathing heavily. Surveying from above, Mick ran his hands down Joey's chest. Taking hold of the bottom of his shirt, he gently tugged it up and over Joey's head. Tossing it aside, he bent his head down and started sucking on the delicate skin at his neck. Mick could feel Joey wriggling with pleasure beneath him, and resisted the urge to lower himself completely - he didn't want to choke the life out of Joey before all the fun. Working his way down to Joey's chest, he took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked gently. 

He scraped softly with his teeth and heard Joey gasp. He felt urgent hands tug at his hair, and sensed Joey's hardon beneath him. Sitting back up, he pulled his shirt over his head, and discarded it behind him. Shuffling backwards, he found the buckle of Joey's jeans and undid it with a snap. Jerking the zip down, he grabbed hold of Joey's boxers as well and pulled them both off. He felt Joey's hand at his waist, and helped him undo his own buckle. He climbed off the sofa and removed his jeans, kicking them away. 

Joey sat up, and flung himself at Mick when the big man sat back down. Mick pulled Joey onto his lap, separating his legs as he did so he sat between them. Mick furiously kissed Joey, leaving the smaller man with red and bruised lips. Joey adjusted himself until he was sitting on Mick's cock, and alluringly whispered, "I want you" into his ear. Mick felt shivers running up his spine at the words, and felt his cock twitch. He ran his hands down Joey's back, until he clutched the drummers ass in his hands. He squeezed, and kissed Joey again, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yesssss," Joey hissed a reply though clenched teeth.

Mick explored Joey with his fingers until he found what he was looking for. Probing gently, Mick eased a finger in and heard Joey gasp. Small hands reached between his legs and found his erection, teasing him. Mick moaned, and pressed another finger in, wanting the younger man desperately. Fucking Joey with his fingers, Mick felt him relax and tried another digit. 

"I'm ready Mick, I'm ready…”

Mick left out another moan as he heard the need in Joey's voice. Spitting into his hand, he lubed his cock and lined it up to Joey's entrance. With one hand on Joey's hip for leverage, Mick eased himself into the smaller man. Joey moaned as he was penetrated, and buried his head into Mick's chest.

Mick marvelled at the amazing feeling that enveloped his cock. He'd never fucked another guy before, and now, he could only wonder at what he had been missing out on. He could tell Joey wasn't a stranger to this, and feeling the drummer's cock pressing his stomach, brought a hand down to jerk him off. Precum laced his stomach already, and he felt more ooze out as he rubbed his finger over the head. 

Joey began to slide himself up and down on Mick, moving slowly at first and then faster as he became used to the size. With each thrust, Joey gasped, his fingernails digging into Mick's back. Mick adjusted his angle, and the next thrust brushed Joey's prostate, causing the younger man to scream and his cock to leak even more profusely than before. Mick felt the familiar sensation building up inside, and hoped Joey was as close as he was. Stroking Joey even harder, he was pleased when he was rewarded with a moan, and Joey in front of him, leaning in for a kiss. Claiming his mouth, he kissed Joey hard, and after breaking apart, asked,

"Are you close?"

All Joey could do was nod. Increasing his thrusts, Mick knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, and as he watched, Joey arched his back and screamed Mick's name. Joey's hot seed spurted onto Mick's stomach, and as he felt Joey's muscles tightening as he came, he let go and released. His resultant orgasm was the most powerful he'd ever experienced. Stars bursting in his head, he held onto a shaking Joey until he could compose himself, kissing Joey softly on the neck, whispering his name again and again. 

Still shaking, Mick lay Joey down on the couch as gently as he could. The drummer was so tiny in his arms he felt he could break into pieces at the wrong touch. Joey looked up at him, lips parted and cheeks flushed, and Mick felt himself drawn down to him. Lying next to the smaller man, Mick cradled Joey in his arms, and thought he could never leave.

*

They lay there for nearly 2 hours, drifting in and out of sleep, until Mick was startled awake by a heavy roll of thunder. As he leant in to brush his lips against Joey's, the room lit again. Through the fuzzy post-sex haze brain in his brain, Mick registered that this strike of lightening was either the longest on record, or the power was back on. 

Feeling that now was as good a time as any to disentangle himself from Joey and remove the both of them to somewhere less likely to be used by people, Mick eased himself up, careful not to disturb a sleeping Joey. 

Rescuing their clothes, which he found scattered around the room, Mick also literally stumbled upon his cellphone. Hoping it was still intact, and thanking the gods he'd forgotten it in the first place, he slid back into his jeans and put the phone safely in his pocket. A dishevelled Joey sat up and gazed sleepily at Mick. More thunder rolled above them, and startled Joey out his reverie. Without Mick by his side, he felt mortal again. 

Mick sat back down and wrapped his arms around Joey, and kissed the top of his head. "Still scared of storms?"

Joey turned to him, and laid his forehead against Mick's cheek. A sigh was all Mick needed to hear, and he gathered Joey up to his chest. "We should get home."

Joey wasn't keen on going anywhere in this storm without Mick. Sensing this, Mick grinned. Stroking Joey's hair with the palm of his hand, Mick softly kissed Joey on his forehead and asked, "How about you, me, Jaws 2 and your bed?"


End file.
